


A date?

by ursweetheartless



Category: Car Boys (Web Series), Cool Games Inc (Podcast)
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, M/M, Short, Whelp, i'm not good at fluff, not sorry, sad boys, shipboys, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursweetheartless/pseuds/ursweetheartless
Summary: “A… date? Like… a date date? Like the kind with kissing?”





	A date?

**Author's Note:**

> i am so bad at fluff, guys, but i can't write them not fluffy?

Griffin smiled when he saw Nick waving, phone still pressed to his ear.  
  
“Okay, nerd.” He hung up before Nick could respond, though he started across the midway so they could meet halfway. Nick looks soft and tired, like usual, and Griffin is mad that he’s leaving San Fransisco tomorrow. There’s never enough time.  
  
“So Sean is parking the car, he’ll be here in a second. I talked to the girls, and they’ll be here in like half an hour. Toby might stop by too, but he’s at a barbecue so maybe after.” Griffin stops, and takes a deep breath.  
  
This is not what he was hoping for. He’s been trying to get Nick alone this whole week, trying to work up the nerve to tell him how he feels. They flirt all the time on the phone, and on the podcast, but Griffin wants it to be more than that now. The problem is, every single time Nick shows up with other people in tow. They’re cool, they’re great, but Griffin just wants Nick to himself for a little while.  
  
He can’t help it, he just stops for a moment, and takes a deep breath before walking away, because he’s so frustrated right now he might just cry. He ducks behind a funnel cake cart and stares off into the scrub grass, trying to think of what to fucking say, and coming up with nothing.  
  
Nick found him quicker than Griffin had hoped for, and he turned away because he wasn’t really put back together again yet. Nick put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.  
  
“Just don’t, okay? You can’t…” Griffin was all over the place, and he was trying not to yell. Or cry. God, he might actually cry. Griffin took a deep breath. “Look. If you don’t want to go on a date that’s fine, but Nicholas, can you just tell me that like a grownup? I don’t think a little communication is too much to ask.”  
  
Nick blinked, staring silently, looking soft and confused. Griffin was in hell, because he was too attractive for his own good, especially like this. Hopefully they could still be friends, or at least still work together.  
  
Fuck. This was a bad idea.  
  
“A… date? Like… a date date? Like the kind with kissing?” Nick’s voice was quiet, and Griffin rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yes, Nick. A date. Fuck, you know what? Just forget it.” Griffin turns around again, but Nick grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.  
  
“Wait, like you and me?” Griffin tried to twist out of Nick’s grasp, already frustrated, but Nick held on, tightly. “Wait, just hold on dude. I need a second to–” Griffin snaps.  
  
“I said forget it, okay? You said enough, and it’s fine. I get it. You don’t have to keep… whatever this is.” Griffin spits the words a little bit louder than he meant to, and a woman walking by pulls her children a little bit closer, glaring at them. They’re still in public, in the middle of a shitty carnival, and Griffin needs to pull himself together. Nick doesn’t let go though.  
  
“I don’t want to forget it, okay? Dude, calm down.” Nick pulls him back, and Griffin lets it happen. “Just. I’m not always great with this… stuff…” He gestures vaguely at Griffin, waving his hand in the space between them. “With, like, signals. I can’t always…” Nick closes his eyes, takes a breath, and Griffin can’t really be angry when Nick looks like that. He’s soft and confused and it shows across his face, in the way he’s standing, and Griffin wants to wrap him up in a hug.  
  
“Just tell me what you mean, okay? Tell me what’s bothering you.” Nick’s voice is still quiet, and Griffin takes a deep breath.  
  
“I wanted to take you out. I wanted us to do something, just the two of us, but you keep bringing people, your friends. I mean, they’re awesome, great people Nick, but I didn’t come out here to hang out with them.” Griffin can’t look at him, he’s staring down at their shoes, at the dying grass and hard packed dirt. “I wanted us to have some time that’s just us…”  
  
He lets the silence stretch between them, watching Nick’s feet shift before moving towards him. He looks up when Nick touches his cheek. Nick is smiling softly, chewing on his bottom lip a little bit. His eyes are soft, and they’re smiling too.  
  
“Dude, sorry. I just… look, I talk about you. A lot. They all wanted to meet you, and I want you to meet them. I want to have all my favorite people together.” Nick looks away, studying the side of a food cart more intently than necessary, and Griffin stares at him for a moment. Nick licks his lips, and Griffin flushes slightly. He can feel it. This is the part where Nick lets him know that they’re great as friends, but that’s all it is. He braces for it.  
  
“But, like, the date thing. It’s the kind with kissing, right?” Griffin considers punching him for a moment, but he can’t quite keep himself from giggling a little. He’s nervous, it’s a defense mechanism.  
  
Nick steps closer, tapping him lightly on the nose before reaching down, and grabbing his hand. Griffin’s heart speeds up when he laces they’re fingers together, and starts walking.  
  
“I’ve never been on a carnival date before. Can we, like, ride the ferris wheel?” Griffin’s heart isn’t slowing down, and let’s himself be pulled on after Nick, heading over to the ferris wheel.  
  
“Yeah, we can.”  
  
They do. And Nick puts an arm around him when the little car starts moving, and Griffin puts his head on Nick’s shoulder. It stops when they’re at the top to let someone else on, the car swinging lightly in the soft breeze. They can see all the way back to the city from up here. Griffin excitedly points to things in the distance, and when he turns back, Nick kisses him.  
  
When they get back to the bottom, they go again.


End file.
